


Kids

by newtmasofficial



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, kinda based off the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Yayay newtmas with kids maybe? Like them taking care of someone’s kid or their sister or sth like that hahaha thanksss~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So this came out to more like a drabble than a one-shot. And I kinda based it off The First Time scene with Dylan and Britt because I watched that the other day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids

“So you should so totally come to the park with me and my sister.”

            “Well hello to you, too, Tommy! Why should I do that? I don’t want to get in between you and your time with your sister.” Newt knew the special relationship that Thomas and his little sister shared. They were very close, and since Thomas was going away next year to college, he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

            “She would love for you to come! I think she gets bored of me anyways.” Newt laughed, and then a little girl’s voice came through the phone.

            “He’s right you know. You should come over here. I want to meet Tom’s boyfriend!” Newt then heard the phone being moved around and Tommy yelling at his sister to go play. He was convinced after that that he should go see Thomas and his sister. He always wanted to meet her anyways.

            When he arrived at the park, Newt saw Tommy sitting on a bench off towards the side. Once he sat down, he looked around the playground, trying to figure out which was his sister, Sarah. He saw one small girl on the monkey bars who looked like the splitting image of Thomas, just in a younger, girl form.

            The two boyfriends sat in a comfortable silence just watching her play until Thomas spoke up. “I’m worried about next year. That she’ll think I’m not coming back, just like her dad. It scares me to death, Newt.”

            Newt looked towards Thomas. “She loves you. She’ll know you’re coming back because you love her back. You’ve proved that to her over the years.” Thomas just nodded, still scared about next year.

            The two fell back into silence, watching Sarah play. “She really wants to ride on a rollercoaster. She’s never been on one before, but she really loves them.” Newt laughed, surprised at the change of subject.

            Sarah then decided to join them, tired of playing. “What’re you talking about?” she asks, jumping onto Thomas’s lap.

            “We were just discussing your love of rollercoasters. Though I don’t know how you know you love them if you’ve never been on one!” Thomas then proceeded to tickle her, making her laugh and scream. Newt just looked on lovingly. Thomas would make a great father someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! My tumblr is @newtmasofficial! Go follow! :)


End file.
